He has Fallen We are Doomed
by Evie-Priestess
Summary: Darkfic. Harry has been renounced the light


Moments before he turned fifteen – before he came of age, he spoke the words that would choose his destiny, and the fate of the world.

"Fuck the light. I am a creature of the darkness and I embrace it. I am no tool to be used and thrown away. They have placed me upon an altar and I will not be the sacrifice!"

And it began...

It sang to them. A siren song of blood and pain ... and power. It brought the dark creatures to the newborn darkness. A ring of the children of the night curled around a suburb in Surrey.n smooth waves down his back. Eyes of pure ebony, without expression ... the fallen Lord of Midnight.

"You failed Dumbledore. He has fallen and the dark will rule," an almost not there voice taunted those who remained at Hogwarts "...You were told to keep him safe and loved. Instead you abused him through complacency. You deserve the darkness you have wrought."

The transformation complete he stretched his wings and Dumbledore's charms failed. He could feel everything.

Two figures both dark creatures approached the pit in which he had been kept. His new senses swirled around them. He could see their magic and it danced enticingly and with their magic came images of whom they were, magics he both loved and loathed.

Stretching his wings once more he blinked and stood on the lawn in front of them. The two men bowed to him.

"My fallen Lord of Midnight." The two men knelt before him.

"Rise Remus; Risf whom they were, magics he both loved and loathed.

Stretching his wings once more he blinked and stood on the lawn in front of them. The two men bowed to him.

"My fallen Lord of Midnight." The two men knelt before him.

"Rise Remus; Rise Severus; I am not a despotic overlord. Thee have no need to kneel before me."

"We thank thee milord. If you follow us we will take you somewhere safer."

"Does it involve Dumbledore?" Remus growled slightly and transformed into a wolf and began to shred a cardboard cut out of Dumbledore Severus conjured for him.

"I'll take that as a no then Remy. You'll have to tell me later exactly how he fucked up enough for you to want to savage him."

Cut out completely destroyed Remus became docile and Severus transformed into a small ebony coloured snake that wrapped itself around Remus' front leg.

Remus took off at a run, and so he took to the air on his beautiful wings. Locking onto Remus peculiar magical signature he followed the werewolf, wrapped in the inky blackness of a cloudy night sky.

After what felt like only a handful of moments they came to the tower of the fallen Lord of Midnight. The doors to the tower opened for the trio and shut behind them. Upon hearing the door clang shut the vampire and the werewolf retook human form, and Remus led them into a small comfortable room decorated in emerald green, gold and white.

"I suppose we owe you an explanation Harry." Remus spoke once seated in a chair that would morph to be comfortable whatever form he took.

"Yes but first, who are you two really? Remy your aura isn't right for a normal werewolf and professor Snape is at least a couple of centuries old and very powerful." Severus sighed and Remus began to explain

"I am Prince Remus of the Lycans. I have complete control over my werewolf form and of those around me. My transformation is not painful nor do I lose my mind. My twin Romulus is around here somewhere. Dumbledore approached my father about one of his cubs attending Hogwarts. I volunteered, but he put conditions on it – I had to _pretend_ to be a normal werewolf. He even forced a potion down my throat which as long as I am within the Hogwarts grounds makes my transformations painful and prevents me form transforming without the moon's aid."

"He will pay." Harry growled. Severus began to speak.

"I am Lord Severus Claudius current reigning elder of the Vampires. When my seers told me of a war between the dark and the light and the coming of a fallen Lord of Midnight, I enrolled myself in Hogwarts for the second time. No one realised because only elders with the blessings of the eldest may walk safely in the light, and who expects a scrawny eleven year old to be one of them? But I make no apologies for what I had to do to survive, but he managed to manipulate me into spying for him – and he sends me back to what should be my death repeatedly."

"Will you help me destroy him?" Severus nodded

"Why am I the _fallen _Lord of Midnight?"

"Take a look at your form. Do you remember what you said before you came of age?" Harry nodded and repeated what he had said.

"Fuck the light. I am a creature of the darkness and I embrace it. I am no tool to be used and thrown away. They have placed me upon an altar and I will not be the sacrifice!"

"You are fallen because you were meant to be light's saviour, but you formally rejected the light before the powers spoken of in the prophecy were opened up to you. So the goddess it appealed to changed and she choose to make you the fallen Lord of Midnight, and gave you the power to defeat all of your enemies and free those she considers oppressed. You are truly a dark lord now." The grin on Harry's face pleased both men greatly. They had feared he would be the risen Lord of Daylight and he would be _led _to destroy their peoples.

Giving the two nobles of the dark Harry stretched out down the bonds that he had tied to the D.A last year, from the two Weasley bonds he reached down the familial bonds.

"Can you send people to get Hermione and Ginny? They are the only ones who will not betray me and I don't want them to pay the price for what I've become. Dumbledore will use anything he can to remain in control. Snatch Ginny, and talk to Hermione. She's carefully concealed the fact her parents died part way through third year. She'll be quite happy to come with you if you show her this." Harry extracted a chain from around his neck. On it was a ring with a complex emerald crest.

Remus and Severus looked at each other and whistled. A werewolf and a vampire materialized out of thin air and they told each what to do. The werewolf disappeared again immediately, but the vampire paused just long enough to retrieve the ring.

"So what power do I have?" He asked the two men quizzically.

"When you were born your mother made a prophecy that scared us much more than the prophecy Sybil made."

...the child I have birthed, two possible fates await...

...he may choose one side and destroy the world, as he slaughters the other...

...but if he falls, he will win the war, but at great cost for those who tried to manipulate him...

...if he falls he shall be a god in all but name...

...but if he doesn't he shall be the end of all...

...if he falls the flight of death will accept him as his lord and Sybil's prophecy will be broken...

...if that breaks he may remake the world in his own image...


End file.
